Bifrost: El puente de la vida
by Fernandha's
Summary: Sonríes un poco más, antes de perder por completo de vista el cuerpo de tu hermano, ya que lo sabías, Thor, que el amor y la muerte volverían a encontrarse en el mismo lugar en donde se separaron, en el Bifrost.


**N/A: **Inicialmente digo, JAMÁS había escrito algo de Thor. Así que espero no haya salido tan mal, fue más por reto que nada para una usuaria de Fanficslandia, que espero le haya gustado, lo sabré cuando lo lea. ¡Mátame sino, Yuri! Tiene AU, debía tenerlo o nunca hubiese podido escribir de Thor. Jane no me cae bien, pero no me quejo, debía usarla si quería crear algo medianamente decente.

Todo esto debido a una imagen que viaja por Facebook del amor y la muerte, para quienes ya la hayan visto podrán verla por el final de la historia, a quienes no… bueno, se darán una idea.

Gracias a **Blackcirce** por betearme la historia, me ayudó un poco a librarme de los nervios. ¡Eres estupenda!

Espero les guste y bueno, ¡feliz navidad! Aunque la historia nada que ver con las fechas, haha.

Típico: Thor no me pertenece, por más que quiera, escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bifrost: El puente de la vida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Has visitado tantos lugares, conocido tantas bellezas sin comparación, disfrutado de los mejores tratos que cualquiera de los reinos puede darte, pero lo sabes, Thor, que aquél que ocupa un lugar sagrado en tu corazón es el Bifrost, aquél colorido puente que con tanto ahínco cuida Heimdall; no es de extrañar, lo entiendes, porque el puente no representa sólo la unión a los nueve reinos, para ti tiene un significado que ni el mismo Odín podría siquiera pensar, e imaginas que sí, que quizá el vigilante de Asgard puede entenderlo de alguna forma. Más no dices nada.

Te gusta ir porque puedes _sentir_ la forma en que la magia corre por cada parte ti —pues Loki te había enseñado bien a buscar en la profundidad de tu alma el núcleo de tu poder—, te da un cosquilleo en la piel, que lejos de ser desagradable ¿qué provoca? Que te quedes, te hace caminar de un lado al otro y disfrutar de la visión que las estrellas ofrecen ante tu presencia. Aunque lo sigues sabiendo, que no puedes ver más allá del colorido manto, que pese a ser el rey de Asgard el enfoque que tienes está demasiado limitado y a veces, en lo más profundo de ti, envidias a Heimdall por eso. Porque _él_ puede ver algo que _tú_ deseas tanto.

Llegas a la orilla y tomas asiento, meces tus pies lentamente hacia el abismo, sientes la brisa remover tu rubia cabellera y una sonrisa amarga se instala en tu boca. _Pues duele_. Más de lo que hubieses deseado, y las lágrimas traicioneras sólo hacen más cruda la realidad. Sin dejar de mecerte, no queriendo eliminar el rastro de tu dolor, ya que lo has intentado anteriormente y descubierto que eso sólo lo complica más, levantas la mirada otra vez.

Las constelaciones de tus antepasados. Tan bellas, tan hermosas y únicas, que mientras más brillan más duelen. Porque sólo te recuerdan el pasado, uno que al que añoras volver y no puedes. Un pasado firme en donde podías bailar y gritar de la felicidad debido a que lo eras —y quizás lo sigues siendo con menor intensidad—, con una _familia_ ante ojos de extraños y propios.

Sientes que Heimdall se retira a sus aposentos con una muda comprensión. _Todos están tristes_. Quizá más tú que nadie. Y vuelves tu vista al cielo, allá en donde la unión de estrellas dan la silueta a la persona que por tantos años adoraste inmensamente, un nudo se forma en tu garganta y lloras. Con gimoteos impropios de un príncipe —de un futuro rey— mientras la brisa te sigue acompañando.

Gruñes quedamente debido a la impotencia, golpeas a puño tu asiento, el Bifrost cambia constantemente de colores ante el trato poco amable. Sin embargo no te importa, no _quieres_ que te importe más, mucho menos con la misma intensidad de tu niñez. Porque allá, en el manto brillante, las estrellas se burlan de ti al formar a la que alguna vez fue tu madre.

La Frigga del cielo se ve feliz.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste _así_ aquí, a tu lado?

Y cierras los ojos… sólo para rememorar aquél festejo por el cumpleaños de un Loki más joven, uno que —como tú mismo— sólo se preocupaba por la broma que haría al día siguiente; tu madre había ido a sus aposentos, contigo siguiéndole el paso de una manera más burda, y lo había despertado, entre caricias y besos tan propios de ella, susurrándole buenos porvenires que sólo una madre podía desearle a un hijo.

Frigga había levantado a tu hermano mientras tú le tomabas la otra mano, sonriendo tontamente porque Loki, con siete años midgardianos recién cumplidos, ya luchaba por fulminarte con la mirada. Sonreíste, como siempre, y sólo apretujaste más su mano.

_Era_ tu hermanito después de todo, sabías que pese a todo siempre estarías a su lado sin importar más nada. _Lo querías_. Porque sólo él te había comprendido más que Frigga y Odín juntos, habías vivido tanto de la mano de Loki que no podías imaginar una vida donde éste no estuviese presente. Tenías nueve años, Thor, ¿qué más esperabas pensar?

Jamás te diste cuenta que, al crecer, Odín realmente tenía sus preferencias; te elegía para grandes hazañas mientras Loki quedaba en la sombra a tus espaldas. Cuando eran niños prometieron siempre ser iguales pero las ansias de conseguir finalmente la aprobación de tu padre para gobernar sólo te cegaron, guardando aquella promesa en lo más profundo de tu mente, olvidándola hasta aquél día en donde aprendiste a controlarte otra vez.

Abres los ojos y admiras una vez más la constelación de tu madre, las lágrimas corren desde la comisura de tus ojos, trazando un camino por tus pómulos y mejillas hasta extinguirse al final de tu barbilla. Te sientes como un niño otra vez. _Ya no quieres sentirte más como un niño_ pero no lo puedes evitar. Te paras y caminas de regreso al castillo, Jane te espera, necesitas un plan.

_Debes protegerla_ porque tu madre dio su vida por ella y sería hipócrita de tu parte no intentar hacer lo mismo. Tu corazón duele pues has pasado por tanto que ya no sabes ni en quién confiar.

Así que lo juegas todo, una vez más, para proteger a Jane y sentirte menos miserable. Thor no era así, lo sabías pues eras tú, el Thor que alguna vez fuiste hubiese afrentado todo con una sonrisa pese a la circunstancia… ¿y ahora? No eras ni la sombra de aquello, habías madurado —todo lo que Odín había querido que lograras— y, sin embargo, también algo en ti se había amargado —quizá Frigga había llorado por eso varias noches—, ya no sabías qué ser. Ya no sabías _quién _eras o _qué_ querías ser.

A mitad del camino atisbas el camino hacia las mazmorras y algo en ti se ilumina.

_Habías ideado un plan._

* * *

Loki te mira, con esa sonrisa sarcástica que tú muy bien conoces. Por alguna extraña razón es más el dolor que aprisiona a tu corazón que ya nada de lo que te diga te hiere como antaño.

Con la promesa de una muerte segura si llega a traicionarte, tu antiguo hermano acepta ayudarte sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, y tu corazón palpita porque deseas creerle, volver a ser aquellos niños de antaño. Él el hechicero listo y tú el peleador amigable, ambos guerreros, ambos _hermanos_.

Pero lo sabes, Thor, que aquello jamás volverá.

Mucho menos cuando tus cuerdas vocales tientan a romperse cuando gritas, como hacía años que no lo hacías, como aquél momento en que Loki se soltó de ti en el Bifrost antes de caer a la nada. El corazón te duele, tan dolorosamente como con Frigga en su momento, pero quizás, sólo talvez, con un poco más intensidad.

Te acercas al cuerpo pálido de Loki y lloras, mientras él entre balbuceos le niega fidelidad a Odín. Tu hermano, _tu pequeño Loki, _cierra los ojos sin dejar de observarte y tú no sabes, Thor, que con aquella mirada vuelves a ver al Loki de siete años, porque el dolor y las lágrimas son tantas que nublan todo tu juicio.

Es Jane quien te saca de tu ensoñación. Las nubes arriba en el cielo truenan potentemente mientras el Loki en tus brazos palidece más y el frío comienza a embargarlo; te retiras tu capa roja para después depositarla arriba del cuerpo inerte que alguna vez fue tu hermano. Foster se hinca a tu lado, te abraza y no llora, porque quizá algo en su corazón sigue sin perdonar al hechicero muerto, pero te acompaña en silencio. No sabes si sentirte agradecido por ello o enojado por la indiferencia de tu amada para con Loki mientras tu corazón se retuerce.

—¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte? —susurra Jane, y tú no le miras sólo la sigues escuchando un tanto confundido—. ¿Se muere el amor?, ¿o se enamora la muerte?

—No lo entiendo, Jane —musitas finalmente.

—Responde, Thor —insistió ella.

—¡No lo sé! —gruñes.

Jane toma tu barbilla y te hace mirarla.

—Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada y el amor amaría hasta la muerte.

—No tiene lógica, Jane, n-no lo entiendo —y la voz se te quiebra, te sientes disgustado por el poco tacto que tiene tu amada en estos momentos, pero la ves negar y apretar más el agarre de tu barbilla.

—Es algo que siempre me decía mi madre, Thor —te suelta y acaricia tus rubios cabellos—. Ella creía fervientemente que el amor era una poderosa arma de doble filo que, por más ilógico que suene, ni la muerte podría superar. Quizá en Asgard no sea lo mismo, quizá sí, pero sin importar las muertes que haya el amor es algo que debe perdurar.

—Jane…

—No, Thor —te riñó—. Cuando te conocí y me contabas la historias de aventuras que viviste al lado de Loki supe que lo querías, más que a nada en el mundo, porque el amor no es sólo romántico. Tú amabas a tu hermano tanto como él te amaba a ti, pero el poder se interpuso, Thor. Ustedes se amaban como hermanos, amaban a Frigga como una madre. Ustedes sabían amar, y la muerte de tu madre sólo los hizo unir fuerzas una vez más —las lágrimas habían cesado pero el dolor perduraba, cerraste los ojos y te recargaste en Jane—. Loki se dejó llevar por la muerte porque sabía que lo llevaría a donde tu madre, Frigga, estuviese.

Sentiste sus manos seguir acariciando tu cabello y suspiraste.

—Era lo que mamá me quería decir con aquél retorcido refrán, Thor. Cada quien lo puede interpretar como mejor le convenga, no lo niego, pero quiero que tú lo entiendas —te separó un poco para verte—. Que lo que Loki hizo, lo hizo _por ti_. Porque él prefirió abrazar a la muerte que dejar que tú lo hicieras, porque Loki _te amaba_.

Sonríes a medias entre los brazos de Jane, aún con la melancolía marcada en tus facciones. Se paran y encaminan a una cueva para protegerse, pero no puedes evitar mirar atrás, al lugar donde el cuerpo de Loki comenzaba a perderse…

Y sin poder evitarlo el Bifrost llega a tu mente, un camino colorido, un puente reconstruido… y lo imaginas, a Loki y a Frigga caminando por él, sonriendo, tomados de la mano, una madre y un hijo separados que vuelven a reencontrarse.

Ya que Frigga amaba sus colores y Loki adoraba su magia.

Sonríes un poco más, antes de perder por completo de vista el cuerpo de tu hermano, ya que lo sabías, Thor, que el amor y la muerte volverían a encontrarse en el mismo lugar en donde se separaron, en el Bifrost. Un puente de la vida que se había transformado en el camino al más allá, porque no puedes idealizar algo mejor para ellos dos.

* * *

.

.

.

.

¿Reviews? (:


End file.
